


Secrets Are Meant to Spill

by Tsukiyamas_femur



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Just porn less plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyamas_femur/pseuds/Tsukiyamas_femur
Summary: Heyyo, this is my first actual fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed, let me know if you want more of this in the future? Should I leave this as a one-shot?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Secrets Are Meant to Spill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JestingManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestingManiac/gifts).



> Heyyo, this is my first actual fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed, let me know if you want more of this in the future? Should I leave this as a one-shot?

Geralt sneered, Jaskier and he had just gotten into an argument about the jin and run-in with Yennefer. The two were deep in the woods fog thick trees and frogs croaking around them with other unseen creatures.  
The Witcher grabbed Jaskier by the collar, pinning him against the rough bark of an unsuspecting tree knocking the breath out of the bard. "Geralt-" he protested trying to stand his ground despite his much smaller physique. A small blush had risen to the bard's cheeks, hoping Geralt wouldn't notice it. Or the fact that he's had a crush on the witcher for a long time.  
"I will leave you here with the rest of the beings of the forest if you keep running your goddamn mouth, bard!"  
This show of dominance sparked something in Jaskier, but to hide his true feelings he kept up this facade. He scoffed and looked away from Geralt's intensifying gaze.  
"You could never leave me behind and you know it."  
Despite Geralt's attempts to shake Jaskier off, he knows deep down that it's true. He could never leave this man behind. Not someone so important as him, Geralt was aware of love, but this may have been the first time he'd truly felt it. No matter how annoying the bard could get, at the end of the day he was happy that he was no longer alone. His dreams once corrupt by past trauma, now filled with fantasies of this man. There was almost never a time he would go without hearing Jaskier's voice, and this is how it was going to stay.  
Their closeness was starting to become too intimate for Jaskier. He looked back up at the witcher meeting his gaze, this time to see dark lust-filled eyes and before the bard could point out how dark his eyes had become, Geralt cupped his jaw with one hand, the other still leaning on the wet bark of the tree, leaning in to meet Jaskier's soft lips with his own. For a moment the smaller male was stunned in surprise by this act of affection before he leaned into the kiss he thought would never come. Jaskier's hands made their way to the back of the witcher's neck, fingers intertwining with locks of white hair. The passionate kiss deepened, Geralt placed a firm hand on the male's hip causing the bard to arch his back closing the gap between them.  
"Mmm..." Jaskier let out a soft moan against the male's lips. The air around them tightened, Geralt felt an urgency as never before, his shaft twitching with anticipation. He wasted no time removing Jaskier's jacket and tunic before attacking the bare skin of his neck with kisses and nibbles. Jaskier grabbed at any article of clothing he could, trying to rip it off the man, his breath hitched in his throat as he felt a large hand graze against the erection tenting his trousers. The witcher noticed the reaction this gained from the smaller male and smirked. He'd decided that despite his aching need, he would take his time with the bard who was now facing away from him, cheeks flushed. "Jaskier," The witcher whispered breathlessly against his ear, fiddling with the bard's trousers who in turn, waited with bated breath.  
"Witcher...!" The bard moaned softly as a large warm hand groped his aching cock, trousers slipping down his thighs.  
The larger male stroked softly before he bent down to kiss the tip of his cock, slowly slipping his lips around the shaft and taking it all in. Jaskier's hips thrust into Geralt's mouth instinctively. He groaned as he grabbed fistfuls of white locks. The witcher hollowed his cheeks and sucked Jaskier's cock hard, fondling his genitalia with one hand while the other gripped his hip so hard it would probably leave a bruise later. That didn't matter to either of them now. Jaskier was close, the larger male could tell by his moans, nails digging into the back of the man's head and the way he fucked Geralt's mouth with less composure.  
"Fuck, fuck fuck! Geralt! I love you..." Jaskier moaned as he reached his climax, hot semen bursting against the back of the witcher's throat. He removed his lips from the man's shaft with a small 'pop' and licked his lips, satisfied with what he's done.

**Author's Note:**

> To the wonderful JestingManiac, I hope you no longer wait with bated breath. ;)  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
